Good
by msemmaaa
Summary: "Kurt is mad at us," she said softly as he walked her up to the door of her parents' house. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants, his head titled downwards a little shyly. It helped a little, knowing he was just as nervous as her. - Finchel season 4 drabble set around them time of Will and Emma's wedding.


The reception was beautiful. The decorations looked more expensive than they had been, and thanks to the help of Sue, the wedding cake was huge. They obviously didn't need to hire a band either, since most of the guests were very eager to take the stage.

At the moment Puck was sitting on chair with his guitar, while Santana and Tina were sharing one microphone, their eyes and smiles focused on the happy couple.

Kurt made his way from the dance floor to the table, his eyes wandering over the room. Sue and principal Figgins dancing awkwardly. Sam teaching Brittany how to thrust in the air. Blaine, hanging out across the room, glancing lightly towards him. Jake and Marley danced by him, giggling and speaking quietly. He offered a small smile at him before he sat down. Things used to be a lot easier.

He sighed, and glanced around again, a small frown on his face. Leaning closer the blonde next to him, he lowered his voice.

"Please say you know where she is?"

Quinn blinked and lifted her head. "Of course, she just went to the- bathroom, ten minutes ago."

Kurt groaned into his hands. "Great."

"I thought you were keeping an eye on him!"

"I thought you were keeping an eye on _her_!"

* * *

The door to the closet flew open, and the two bodies stumbled inside. A small muffled moan escaped her mouth when her back hit the wall, her hands gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. He was kissing her so hard, with so much strength, that she thought her lips were going to be bruised. She didn't even care. Her tongue pushed past his lips and pressed against his, causing him to let out a small groan from deep in his throat. His hands grasped her face, held on to her cheeks as he pressed her further up against the wall. There wasn't any space between their bodies, no room. They were pressed together in every way, with no way to escape. God, she didn't want to escape. She wanted more, she wanted closer.

Her arms slid around his back, fingers gracing the soft fabric of his suit. That breath taking, insanely sexy suit. His tongue curled around hers, his breathing thick and heavy. She shuddered when his hand dropped to her hip. Slid down to the hem of her red dress.

"We shouldn't," he moaned into her mouth, their lips parted. Her leg slid up high, hooking around his own. He let out a chocked moan, his fingers digging into the skin of her thigh, holding her there.

"Dance class," she breathed, causing him to push it a little higher, parting her more against his thigh.

"So hot," he groaned back, and her breath caught in her throat, her groin gently pushing up against his thigh.

"We shouldn't," she choked out, breathless, grinding against him. He pressed up against her, causing a moan to leave her throat.

"I know," he panted, and she began pushing his jacket down his arms, freeing him from the offending material. His mouth pressed against hers again and she frantically pulled his shirt out of his pants, his own hands tugging at the zipper that ran down her left side. He only tugged it down half way before he changed his mind and went straight to what was underneath.

"Oh god, what are we doing?" She whimpered, struggling to get his pants undone, his shirt hanging half open. The fabric fell easily down to his feet, their eyes locking as they caught their breath. She watched the dark, lust filled look in his eyes as his hand slipped along her thigh and in under her dress, squeezing her ass. Her head fell back with an involuntary moan, her groin once again rubbing up against his now bare leg.

"I can't stop," he moaned, his mouth close to her ear, his fingers curling in the lace fabric, dragging it down. Her leg slid back down, the thin material falling to the floor. His hands were on her behind once again, lifting her up against the wall. Her hands grasped onto his neck, legs hooking around his hips.

"Don't stop," she whispered, arching against him.

"I-I can't… I _need_ you."

His eyes seemed to soften before her, and she felt her heart catch up with her as his hand brushed against her face again, now more gently. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pushed her head closer to his own, kissing her deeply. Her dress slipped further down, exposing her chest, but as his head bent and his mouth began to travel over her skin, she whimpered and shook her head, catching his head between her palms.

"Please. I need to feel _you_," she begged when their eyes met.

He gently searched her eyes, before he lowered his hand, tugging his boxers down. Her eyes followed, her chest heaving as his erection was exposed to her. Her eyes lifted to his again, and they held his as he adjusted her gently before he let her slid down. Her lips fell apart in a silent moan when he slowly slid inside, filling her all the way before he stopped. He was panting, his eyes lids heavy and lips parted. Her hands ran over the back of his neck, and she leaned closer, her lips brushing against his earlobe. Her tongue gently toyed with the lobe, and Finn groaned quietly, tightening his hold on her. Biting her bottom lip, she pressed her hands on his shoulders as she pushed herself upwards, before sliding back down. Both let out low moans, and Finn gripped her hips, guiding her to do it again.

"This feels," she whimpered, repeating the action over and over again.

"God, I know," Finn choked out, his body trembling against hers as he began slowly moving his hips back and forth.

Their heavy breathing and choked moans was the only sound around them, and Rachel felt like they were completely alone in the entire world. Like they just had each other, like this. And it was okay. God, it was _so_ okay.

"I won't be able to- for much longer," Finn moaned out, his face buried in her neck. "I-It's been a while."

"I know," she gasped, moaning out weakly. "I'm- me too."

One of his hands slid down her stomach and in between their bodies. Her breath shook when his fingertip applied pressure against her clit.

"Oh god, do that again," she rasped out. He rubbed her a little harder, and her mouth fell open, her legs clutching his body, causing him to press deep enough to touch that one spot in her that caused her to break apart. The feelings were overwhelming, and she felt like she was going to explode in his arms.

"Finn," she wailed while he choked out her name, thrusting a few times before he stilled, their breathing heavy and labored. Her body was tingling deliciously with aftershocks, and she rested her cheek against his own, her eyes closed and fingers still clutched into fists on top of his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low against her skin. Her fingers gently untangled from each other, touching his hair. A small, shaky breath left her lips.

"Y-Yeah. Are you?"

"My legs are shaking. Can you stand?"

"Oh, of course," she whispered, letting him put her down on her slightly weak legs. He leaned against the wall and her body, his breath soft against her cheek.

"That was intense," he murmured. She closed her eyes and nodded, biting her lip.

They stood like that for a few moments, before they slowly began to redress. She tugged the zipper back up and slid her panties back on. He pulled up his pants before he fixed the few buttons she had undone. She leaned against the wall, gently curling her hair around her finger as she watched him reach for his jacket. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she gathered her still heavy breathing. His lips brushed against her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up into his soft and deep ones. Her hand gently lifted to caress his cheek.

"I think it's time for your speech soon."

A small smile titled his lips upwards.

"I'm gonna screw it up."

She shook her head slowly, her thumb running over the light stubble of his chin.

"You're going to be great."

He watched her quietly for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Can we talk?" He asked lowly against her lips. "After all this? Before… Before you go back?"

She swallowed and nodded, the corners of her lips titling upwards.

"I'd really like that."

He smiled softly and nodded, his forehead touching hers for a moment. "I should go back."

"I'll be right behind you," she said softly. He brushed his nose against her cheek, before he left the closet. She let out a shaky breath, touching her chest, feeling her heart pounding against her palm.

* * *

Rachel quietly sat down next to Kurt just as Finn rose from his seat, clearing his throat. She brushed a curl of hair behind her ear, licking her lips gently as she watched him. Frowning a little, she titled her head to see Kurt watching her with narrowed eyes.

"You couldn't have waited until _after_ your old teacher's wedding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, swallowing and looking back at Finn.

"That would be more convincing if Finn didn't have lipstick all over his neck," Kurt hissed back, and Rachel's cheeks grew warm.

* * *

"Kurt is mad at us," she said softly as he walked her up to the door of her parents' house. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants, his head titled downwards a little shyly. It helped a little, knowing he was just as nervous as her.

A small grin crossed his face, and he gently bumped his arm against hers.

"He noticed we sneaked off, huh?"

"He also noticed the lipstick on your neck," she said, her cheeks flushing.

"Right," he said with a small chuckle, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly. They came to a stop, and they turned to face each other, both silent.

"I really liked your dress," he murmured after a while, his eyes soft. She bit her lip gently.

"I… I could tell."

He smiled again, bending his head. "Yeah, I wasn't that subtle about it, was I?"

Her breath caught slightly in her throat. "I… I'm not seeing anyone."

His eyes lifted, wide and caught off guard. She didn't know why she just told him that, why it should matter. She just wanted him to know.

He studied her gently. "You and Brody-"

"He wanted to, but…" She left the rest of the sentence hanging, pretty sure he understood. He didn't say anything for a little while, and she found a lump arrive in her throat.

"H-How about you? Are you…"

"There's someone," he replied, and she was pretty sure she could feel her own heart drop. Her eyes stung, and she suddenly felt like there wasn't enough oxygen around him. She looked away, blinking. It hurt to take a breath.

"Oh…"

"Rachel-"

"I-I have to go," she whispered quickly, ready to get away from him as fast as possible, to save herself from making a fool of herself in front of him. But his fingers wrapped around her wrist, keeping her there.

"There's someone," he repeated, his voice thick, "but there's a problem."

She squeezed her eyes shut, still turned away from him. "Finn, I can't-"

"She's not you."

Her voice halted. Her tear filled eyes opened. He gently squeezed her wrist, and she turned to face him, bottom lip trembling and trapped between her teeth. He was staring at her like that, like he had in the car before he sent her to New York, like she was his whole world and also the thing that caused him the most pain and heartbreak. A tear dropped onto her cheek.

"Who is she?" Her voice was small, broken.

"No one," he whispered back, his eyes sad. "Just… Someone I had because I couldn't have you."

A small sniffle left her lips. "H-Had?"

He stepped closer, his fingers gracing her knuckles. "I ended it before it began. It wasn't fair. She could never really, you know, have me. B-Because," he paused, blushing a little, his eyes lowering. "You already do."

Rachel let out a small sniffle, her head falling to the side as she took him in, before her hands gently touched his face.

"So you aren't seeing anyone?" She asked, her voice trembling. He shook his head, eyes big and thick with emotion.

"G-Good."

"Good?"

"Yes," she whispered, her arms sliding around his neck, her nose brushing over his own. "Good."

A small smile curled over his lips.

"Good," he murmured, his mouth closing over hers.

She didn't go back to New York until the last minute.


End file.
